Fruit
by ChronicallyinFlaming
Summary: Written for the dragonball kink meme. Chi-Chi and Goku's wedding night. To her horror, she realizes Goku knows nothing about what's to occur... so she's gonna have to teach him herself.


The Prompts: _Their wedding night. To ChiChi's horror, she realizes Goku knows nothing about sex... so she's gonna have to teach him herself._

The fill:

* * *

"Huh." Goku sounded bemused. "You're like Bulma."

A wave of horror spread through her bare, cold chest. "What?"

"You don't have balls either."

That was when Chi-Chi understood that things were going downhill.

It was _supposed _to be a magical evening. Here she was, on her honeymoon with her handsome, beautiful, brave, sweet husband. This was nothing short of bliss.

It was going to be the best night of her life.

Chi-Chi gazed at her groom. She took in the boyish face, still growing out of the youthful roundness. The longish bridge of his nose, and the cute button end of it. His black expressive eyes, thoughtful in his own way. Sweet smile and jutting ears. Crazed, untamable hair that sometimes she just wanted to take a pair of scissors to, but not really because it was part ofGoku. A handsome jaw line and good cheekbones completed the picture.

"Hey, is there something on my face? Why are you staring at me?"

They were going to be together forever and ever. And have a bunch of kids. At least four, maybe five.

She beamed at him. Then held her arms out. "Come here hero!"

They hugged. And hugged. And hugged.

"This is nice. I like being married."

Chi-Chi stared at a small clock on the wall. It ticked past another minute. "That's nice."

He pressed his nose into her neck. "You smell good. Like vanilla. _And _chocolate."

"Thank you."

Goku pulled away. "Okay, good night." He pulled down the covers and her heart stopped. Then started again, loudly, when he snuggled underneath the sheets and reached over to turn off the lamp.

She was a princess, well-read and bred, so didn't say 'what the fuck' out loud.

He was her husband now, so it wasn't good of her to yell and scream. A good wife should be supportive, right?

But then, wasn't a good husband supposed to be as well?

"Goku," she grabbed his shoulder and shook him before the snores started and never ended. "Wake up."

"Hm, what? It's getting late Chi-Chi." He said that like she had done something terribly wrong.

"It's our wedding night."

"Yeah, I know. That's why you're here."

Snippiness made its way into her voice. "What does that mean?"

"We're married now and so we live together. So we share a bed, right?"

"Yes. We definitely need to share a bed."

"Okay then." Goku rolled right over.

Because she had fine manners, she did not throttle him. Or wait until he was asleep to stab or suffocate him. Or sit in a chair, rocking slowly and spooking him when he went to the bathroom, 'Hello…Goku Son.' Then stab or throttle him with something while he was shocked and clutching his heart.

"Goku, this is our wedding night. You don't have to be shy."

"I'm not shy. Of what?"

Dark pink stained her cheeks, even in the darkness. "Being intimate with me."

"Being intimate? But I hugged you." He sounded and looked like a hurt little boy. Chi-Chi cooed, and brushed the hair from his eyes. They immediately fell back onto his face.

"That's not what I meant, sweetie." She squeezed his scarred, misshaped hand. "You can touch me. I'm your wife."

"Uh, okay. Do you have to be married to touch someone?"

"In the way that I want, yes," Chi-Chi purred it into his ear. She nearly giggled as he scratched the back of his head.

"But Yamcha touches Bulma like that. I think everyone touches Bulma. Except when she's mad. Then we all run away. Like with Launch. When she sneezes."

Definitely no more of Bulma. Or this Launch character either.

Flustered, she took one of his hands and pulled it to her breast. Did she really need to do this? Was he so…dim? "I want you to touch me here."

He squeezed. "These are _weird_."

"Ouch. Goku!...they are not weird._ You_ are weird."

"If you say so Chi-Chi."

She had an uncomfortable, haunted feeling that he would be saying those words throughout their marriage constantly. "Now undress me."

"Won't you be cold?"

"We are going to have sex! This is our wedding night!"

"Alright Chi-Chi." Goku told her, in that same gently reluctant tone. "If you say so."

After she was undressed, softly, sweetly by Goku as he struggled to undo clasps and zippers, they looked at each other. Then Goku began talking about Bulma and balls, as red flags begin to rise. Slowly, steadily they reach for the sky, uncomfortably reminding her of something she'd rather not name that appeared still uninterested.

"Kiss me."

His hair tickled her cheeks.

"…On the mouth Goku!"

Goku scrunched that adorable button nose. "That's what those people do in the magazines and movies Krillin and Master Roshi had."

Chi-Chi didn't know whether or not to never let him so those two again, or call them immediately and have them explain to Goku what she wanted. "Do you remember what they were doing? Exactly?"

"Uh. Like wrestled. But naked. Only when I tried to do that with Krillin, he didn't like it very much. Just said I was being weird and that he didn't…'roll that way'. Whatever that means. Krillin's kinda a weird guy."

She would have laughed, if she hadn't been married to this man. "Oh, Goku."

A deep inhale of breathe. "Goku, do you know where babies come from?"

"My Grandpa Gohan said I was dropped from the sky."

_On your head,_ she thought, bitterly, sadly, affectionately.

"But then Master Roshi and Krillin told me that women are the ones that somehow have the babies. Like, it grows in their stomachs. Like a watermelon." He smiled. "But not as tasty I bet. Do you think we can grow watermelons Chi-Chi?"

"Stay focus Goku. Look at me. LOOK AT ME!"

"Okay!" Goku threw his hands up. "You're very pretty. Really pale though."

"Is that bad?"

"No, it's nice. When I painted my room at Master Roshi's white, that's what you look like. But you smell better." He was still smiling.

Chi-Chi kissed him, slow. She had to eventually reach up and yank at his jaw he would open his mouth. Then he bit her tongue.

"GOKU!"

Up close, he even smelled handsome. It was distracting.

Goku rubbed at his chin. Muscles the size of mangos bulged in his arms. "What? Why were you doing that?"

She was naked, and cold, damnit and this was not at all what she expected. "Goku, do you find me attractive?"

"Huh?"

"Am I pretty to you?"

"Yeah, beautiful." His eyes were so honest, like a sweet puppy. "You're the most beautiful woman I've ever seen."

She melted a little. "Goku, since women get babies in their…stomachs, how do you think they get there?"

"Uh. They just grow in there."

"No. No. Just stay with me here. Those watermelons don't just grow, right?"

"What do you mean?"

"Someone plants a seed, don't they?" Chi-Chi knew she was getting closer. Soon, he would understand, and things would go back to being lovely.

"Yeah, I guess you're right. But how did the seeds get there to begin with. Who planted the first watermelon? Where did the seeds for that watermelon come from?" Goku sounded so sincere that Chi-Chi could only stare.

"That's a good question. But you want to know a better one?"

"Where did the seeds for the first honey melon come from?"

"What will make _me_ happy, Goku?"

"What? What?" He put his hands together and looked at her eagerly over them.

"Take off your clothes Goku."

"Huh? Okay." With an eyebrow raising eagerness, Goku quickly undressed. She would have been hopeful, but the way he asked her to undo his belt was too familiar for anything sexual. Somehow. Then he scooted back under the sheets.

"Are you sure you aren't cold?"

"Good idea. I'll get under the covers."

Goku snuggled against her, and she couldn't resist stroking his black hair, shoving the spikes downward. With him laid out before her, muscles bulging and skin smooth in the dark light, Chi-Chi definitely had no regrets. They would find a way through this.

"Okay, remember, seeds. Goku," she held his face in her small hands. "You have the seeds for a baby Goku."

"Really? Where?"

Gently, as though afraid of spooking him, she touched his chest. Her fingers felt cold against his warm chest. "You're very beautiful too."

"Thanks."

His legs stretched out beneath the covers to the edge of the bed. In the smallish bed, Goku looked huge. Leonine with his long arms and torso, the crazy wave of hair falling into his face. If he rolled over onto her, it seemed like he might crush her. But Goku would never hurt her in a million years. Even before they were married, he was sure to avoid hurting her in at the tournament. Goku didn't seem to have mean bone in his body.

Touching him, she felt her arm and fingers quiver. Against the ivory statue of her husband, she thought irrationally that she would break into pieces just by touching him. He was precious and invincible.

"I love you."

"Oh. I love you too."

Chi-Chi swallowed, remembering the time she'd discovered what sex was at the age of seven. 'He does what with his _what_?' Then she had vowed to never let a man get that close to her. A vow she had kept until a few years later when she'd laid eyes on Goku, even then with a larger-than-life quality. How lucky she was to even have such an amazing man look at her twice. "Just trust me."

Imagining an instruction book in front of her, she skipped through to Step One 'Get Naked.' The booklet's chapter was emblazoned with Goku's naked body, and she spared a few moments eyeing it. But then moved onto Step Two 'Get Aroused.'

Immediately, she threw herself at Goku.

"Hey, do you want to wrestle then?"

Chi-Chi kissed him, pulling at ear when he nipped her tongue. Then she kissed his neck, growling when he giggled stupidly. "That tickles." Her hand went downward, driven by her own frustration and struggling attempt to regain control of the situation. Wrapping her fingers around him rather than simply collapsing on the bed and giving up was the bravest thing she'd ever done.

"OH -WHAT? Why are you touching that?

"I don't think you're supposed to touch that. Or give it a massage. It isn't sore. You could rub my back though, if you wanted.

"Oh.

"_Oh_.

"Hey. That usually doesn't happen. Not anyone else."

Another wave of horror forced her to open her frozen jaw. "_When does it get like that Goku_? Around _what_?"

"Oh, sometimes in the morning. Like it's trying to say…" His breathe caught briefly. "'Hi, good morning.' And sometimes around cinnamon rolls. And honey melons."

She refused to think about that very deeply. "But not around people?"

"No." He sounded high-pitched than normal. "Can we have cinnamon rolls for breakfast?"

Her finger traced down a large vein, making Goku gibber like a caught rabbit, or his idiotic bald friend. Something lewd came to her mind, and made her hide a giggle. "You remember when you said you wanted a bride, because you thought you could eat it?"

His voice was a whine. "…yeah."

"Well, you sort of can."

"Huh?"

"No," she suddenly said, quickly, before he could bite her. "Not literally eat. Let me show you."

His words slowed to a crawl, then a slow slide into nothingness and whimpers. Chi-Chi grabbed a calloused hand, leading it downward blindly. She didn't trust him entirely with her breasts again.

She pulled away from his lap to say, "Okay, do this." And then showed him exactly where to put his fingers. The sensation was completely unfamiliar, and took a minute to get used to.

Step Two was definitely done. Pulling away from Goku nearly made him cry, please, come on that was nice. "I know something much nicer."

She took him firmly in hand. "Remember the seed?"

"Yeeeessss?"

There was a split second of thought and eying Goku's large chest. "Just lay there for a second."

"Oh, Chi-Chi, I don't really want to wrestle right now."

"Wait. Oh. Okay. This is definitely what those people were doing in those movies and magazines."

"Hey, should I say some of the stuff that was in those books Master Roshi made us read? I still memorized some of it, for our midterm."

She was so taken aback that she agreed out of shock. "Sure." Goku had just used the word 'midterm.' Somehow, that became a whole new paragraph for Step Two.

Goku cleared his throat. "'But Suzie refused to stop. More she demanded. Lick my toes. Call me Queen.'

Chi-Chi grabbed his jaw and closed it. "Nevermind." She clambered atop him legs resting on either side of him.

"This is how you move your seed to me. So we can have a baby."

"Huh."

She touched him, stroking the silky skin before leading him into where his fingers had just been sheathed.

"Wait. Are you saying they weren't wrestling in those magazines? At all?"

"Yes." She bit her lip, still deciding to not say any curses aloud. Damn you. Damn you.

Inside her, he felt large. She felt smaller, on top of him. Up close, his nose looked longer and his hair was even more of a mess. He seemed so sweet and trusting that she kissed the tip of his nose and made him smile.

"Okay, Chi-Chi, let's make a baby. Now, where…Oh."

"Okay. Will that fit?"

"I guess so."

Goku was louder than she was. His guttural noises scared Chi-Chi, and made her afraid that he might swallow his tongue, or that she was hurting him. Between her legs, she quickly felt both a painful and nice ache. But her husband sounded like he was dying.

He grabbed her waist. "Chi-Chi.

"Chi-Chi.

"Chi-Chi."

"What?"

"Chi-Chi."

"_What_?"

"Oh, Kami."

"I think I liked it better when you kept saying my name," Chi-Chi told him, dully. She grabbed a handful of his hair to keep a grip of him when he would buck wildly. The headboard banged against the wall, and she winced. Her father had spent so much time making this place nice…plus it would be very difficult to explain why they needed a new wall if this one broke.

"I love you so much. More than dessert and rice and chicken. Way more."

Her heart just about melted. She hadn't known him long, but long enough to know that he deeply and truly loved those things. "Oh. Goku."

"Chi-Chi!"

"Goku!"

"Kami!"

Later, as she brushed aside the pieces of drywall and shattered wood with one tired arm while she laid half-conscious on the bed, Goku finally spoke up. "Wow," was the most intelligent thing she could make out. And she agreed with him entirely. Crowds gathered to cheer in her mind, louder than the ones at Goku's proposal at the tournament.

"I like. Being. Married."

"Me too."

"Chi-Chi." Goku asked, slowly, unsure.

"Hm?"

"Does this mean I'm a pervert now? Like Krillin and Master Roshi?"

She patted his wide shoulder. No, he would not be communicating with those two anymore. "No, Goku. Just a good husband."

"Oh, good." He clapped his hands together. His grin was a slice of white in the dark. "Can I be a good husband again? Right now?"

"Sure. Daddy can always fix up the walls."

From now on though, she was sure that things would go smoother.


End file.
